Presentable
by Starlight Radiance
Summary: Medic let out a weary sigh. Why was this concept so hard for his teammate to understand? "Wearing a tie vill make you look much nicer Herr Scout. Ze clothes zhat you already wear could stand to be better." He explained, the faintest hint of irritation creeping into his voice. Contains hints of Medic/Scout.


A/N: Hey hey hey! Look who's finally gotten around to posting another story? This story was originally a birthday gift for my bestest buddy, Rubik Ace! This one-shot is a Team Fortress 2 story with alludes to the pairing of Medic/ Scout. It's not really that shippy(more friendship than anything else) but if you don't like hints to that pairing, please do not comment saying so. Such comments will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tf2.

...

'Nu-uh! No way man. There is no freaking way I am wearing that thing!"

Medic let out a weary sigh. Why was this concept so hard for his teammate to understand? "Wearing a tie vill make you look much nicer Herr Scout. Ze clothes zhat you already wear could stand to be better." He explained, the faintest hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

Scout frowned at this and looked down to his outfit. Red shirt, beige pants..The hell was wrong with this? This is what he wore every day! Looking back up, the runner gave Medic a scowl. "I wear this every day man. It's my uniform. We all wear a uniform! Why would I ruin dis look with one of your ties? I don't even like ties! I'm not about to start just 'cause this is some weird obsession of yours!"

"I only vant you to see yourself in one." Medic reiterated.

"Is your hearing getting bad? I told you no."

"Herr Scout.."

"Fuck off!"

Medic suddenly became very quiet.

The atmosphere of the room changed in that moment. Not a sound was heard and tension hung thickly in the air. Scout waited and waited for Medic to start yelling or even hitting him, but nothing came. The man was just standing there, as if in a trance.

In that instance the Bostonian suddenly realized he had probably not used the best choice words to voice his disapproval. He inwardly cursed his tendency to speak without thinking.A feeling of dread began to boil in his stomach as he watched Medic's eye twitch.

The German took a few menacing steps forward, causing Scout to startled and stumble backwards. A dark and sinister look began to overtake the man's features. The runner knew, in that instance, he had made a grave mistake.

Reaching a hand behind him, Scout groped for the infirmary's door. Perhaps he could make a quick escape and avoid this whole thing. If he wasn't scared before, he was downright terrified now. His heart rate was beginning to accelerate, breaths coming in quick intervals. He would never admit his fingers were shaking as he pushed the door open. Perhaps Medic would realize how silly this all was and just let things be.

"You." The German growled out, thrusting a finger towards the Bostonian. "Are going to wear zhis tie. Und I vill chase you around zhe base to make zhat happen!"

Or not.

Medic had, by this point, increased the length of his strides towards Scout, eyes beginning to burn dangerously.

Yup. No time like the present to get the hell out of there! "Well, it looks like you're gonna be gettin' your exercise cause there ain't no way hell I'm letting ya put dat thing on me!" With that Scout dashed into the hall, willing his fast legs to carry him to somewhere safe.

A dark chuckle escaped Medic's lips as he watched the boy run off. How funny. The boy thought he could escape him. When would the smaller learn? Scout might have the ability of speed but he had the advantage of wits."Very well. If zhis is the way you want to do it, zhen so be it."

...

"You'd think the company would invest in some better coffee. This stuff is hardly worth drinking." Sniper grumbled, setting his mug down. That last sip he had taken had just been down right nasty.

Spy gave a shrug, flipping to the next page of the daily newspaper. "You could put in a request and see if they would buy a better brand but, you are probably better off not. You know how they are with requests around here." The frenchman stated, snubbing the end of his cigarette onto a close plate. He looked up and gave Sniper a wry smile. "In the mean time, you could find something else to drink. I assure you mon ami, it could not possibly be the only beverage we have around here."

Sniper let out an irate snort at this answer, knowing that the other was right, as per usual. Honestly, he already sort of knew the answer to that question too. The only reason he had brought it up was it felt nice to complain a little sometimes. A few seconds of peaceful silence passed before a terrified shriek resounded from within the halls,echoing into the kitchen. The sound made Sniper startle. "What in god's name was that?" He exclaimed, turning his head around to look towards the door.

Spy let out a deep sigh and shook his head. It would appear that one of their teammates had managed to get into trouble of some sort. Again. Flicking his lighter on, Spy lit another cigarette. Taking a puff, he returned his attention back to the paper. "I have learned a long time ago that it is better not to ask."

...

Scout's feet pounded the floor, bringing noise to the quiet hall. Blood was roaring in his ears, blocking out all other sounds. He couldn't recall a time where he had ever been this scared before. This had to be a first. In the midst of his inward panic, Scout had not been paying attention to where he was running. This part of his escape hadn't been thought through very well. If Scout was to be truthful, he was surprised he hadn't been caught yet. Perhaps there was still hope. He soon found himself at the entrance of the base's rec room. The Bostonian's eyes widened in dismay as he surveyed the room. Had there always been a lack of doors or windows leading to the outside? Scout stiffened as the angry echo of Medic's voice reached his ears. From what he could tell, it didn't sound like the man was speaking English. That was never ever a good sign. His eyes flickered from the rec room and the hallway. There wasn't anytime to go and run to a better place. Guess he'd have to make do with this room. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all. Scout instantly began to scan the room, looking for places to hide. His options were far and few. Behind the couch could have worked but that would have been an obvious hiding spot. The card table wasn't a good option either. Just as Scout was feeling utterly hopeless, his eyes caught sight of Engineer and Heavy standing not too far off in a conversation of some sorts. Knowing that this could be his only chance, Scout raced over.

"And so then I-" Engineer paused in his sentence, watching Scout rush over. The boy looked anxious.

"Hey there sport! Everything going alright?" The Texan greeted, voice trailing off as he watched Scout dive behind Heavy.

The tall Russian twisted his head around to give the runner a confused look. Heavy's mouth began to open, no doubt to ask what the meaning of this strange behavior meant. Any questions or concerns were cut off at the sound of angry yelling getting louder and louder.

"He's here." Scout whispered, eyes dilating.

Medic burst into the room, gaze wild and burning. The man's chest was heaving up and down with his fists clenching in obvious anger. His trademark hair curl fell out of place as his head whipped around, scanning the room. His sharp gaze landed on his two very confused teammates. Engineer, after putting two and two together, tilted his head towards Heavy, subtly indicating the runner's location.

Heavy watched as Medic sauntered over, the man's hands clasped behind his back. A crazed look was overtaking the physician's features. The Russian felt torn. Should he shield his little teammate from the German's wrath or allow his friend to go through with whatever he was planning? Deciding on the latter, and not wanting to provoke any insanity, Heavy took a step to the side, allowing Scout to be in the line of Medic's vision.

Scout's eyes widened the instant he realized he was exposed. This had not been part of the plan. Feeling betrayed, the runner looked up towards Heavy, mouth opened and ready to tell him off. What came out instead was the most unmanly scream Scout had ever uttered. Medic grabbed the front of the Bostonian's shirt, yanking the boy up into a standing position. The physician pulled the runner closer, their eyes meeting.

"Aha! I got you! Thought you could outsmart me didn't you?" Medic beamed, a crazed smile gracing his features. Straightening himself up, the doctor gave a courteous nod to his terrified teammates before snatching Scout's arm.

Scout began to panic, his breath coming in short heaves. This was bad. This was so so bad. He looked to Engineer and Heavy in a final attempt at being saved from his demise. "No! Nonononono! C-Come on you guys! Save meeeee!" Scout wailed as he was dragged out of the room.

Engineer and Heavy opted to not reply and instead turning their eyes towards the floor. Had the carpet always been that color?

..

The evening came around and it was time for dinner. Most of the team was more or less present at the table. Sounds of cheer and merriment floated throughout the air. It would appear that all there were in a good mood. As it should be. The day had yielded in their favor. Their chattering was cut short at the sound of approaching footsteps. Heads turned in curiosity as they watched Medic stride in, the man looking entirely too pleased with himself.

A few seconds passed in curious silence before a pair of lighter footsteps were heard, revealing it to be their youngest member, Scout.

The runner walked in, head held high and shoulders squared back. It was an unusual way for Scout to carry himself. It almost looked as if he was trying to compensate for something. Hmm..Upon further inspection...

Laughter began to bounce through the room as the team tried, and failed to contain their mirth. The situation was so ridiculous that Spy even cracked the faintest of smirks.

What a sight to behold. This was surely to be something to never ever happen again. Scout had his hair slicked back from its normal messy state, it's gelled condition shinning in the light of the room. A simple red tie, the one Medic had been running around earlier, hung straight and perfectly pressed around the runner's neck.

Well no wonder Medic looked so pleased. The man had accomplished the impossible: making Scout look nice.

Scout felt heat flood his cheeks as he listened to his teammates revel in his misery. This was so humiliating. "What? What the fuck you all lookin' at? Huh?" He challenged as he sat down in the only available seat, which unfortunately happened to be next to Medic.

His teammates eventually calmed down and went back to their conversations, occasionally letting out a chuckle or look in his direction.

Groaning, Scout buried his face in his hands. This had to be the worst day ever. Nothing could compare to all the trauma he had gone through. How had this whole tie thing even start again? He couldn't even remember. But if there was one thing Scout had gained through this whole ordeal, it was that you would never win against a man as stubborn as their doctor. Resistance is futile as they say. All of a sudden, he felt somebody's hand patting his back. Looking up revealed it to be Medic watching him, the most shit-eating smile on the man's face.

Scout shot a displeased look at the physician, shrugging his hand off his shoulder. "Quit lookin' so smug ya bastard." He mumbled darkly under his break.

Medic let out a pleased chuckle. "Now now, Herr Scout. Zhere is no need to be so angry. I vas only looking to make a point. Zhat was zhe reason for all of zhis."

Scout glared up at Medic, feeling mildly curious despite his irritation at the man. "Oh yeah? And what might dat be?"

Medic reached a hand up and brushed a few pieces of hair that had strayed away from its gelled state. Leaning in, the doctor placed the softest of kisses to the center of Scout's forehead.

"You look very nice vhen presentable."

...

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I apologize if anyone is OOC or anything doesn't seem right. This is my first TF2 story and I'm still learning and familiarizing myself with all the characters and the likes. :)

I'm also sorry for the long time gap in between posting stories. I have been really busy this year and it's about to get busier these last few weeks of school for me. (finals *cries*) I just haven't had to time to really sit down and write. I hope to have another story out soon but it may not be until Summer for that to happen.

Thank you for reading and have a good day!


End file.
